KurHea One-Shot
by Heather Kurta
Summary: One-shots of the Kurapika X Heather ship. Heather M. Roy is the biggest Hunter X Hunter fan you can find. She cosplays as the characters. Roleplays and makes OCs. And has a HUGE anime crush on a certain blonde in the series. When Heather is given a wish. She uses it the go into the world of the Hunters? How does she meet Kurapika? How are they dating? What happens?
1. Chapter 1

How Heather and Kurapika met. **Title: Dreams made Real**

* * *

Heather's POV

In the middle of the night of December, while everyone was asleep, I woke up in my dark small room when I saw a ball of light standing in front of me. "What is this thing? Am I dreaming?" I asked myself.

I rubbed my half closed eyes. It's still there. I'm sure that I wasn't dreaming. Seconds later, a voice came from nowhere. "I am here to grant one wish for you." said the sweet soft voice.

"Who are you? Wait... a wish?" I asked with a low voice with pure curiosity.

"My job is to grant and let you experience beyond the bounds of possibility things for one day." it said. This phenomena didn't make me feel scared and uneasy. The room felt warm and calm although it's winter. I stood up in front of the light ball wearing my pajamas.

"There's a wish that I've always been asking for. It sounds crazy, but I want to meet with Kurapika." Blushing, because of my strong desire and my half asleep mind, I said it without hesitation. The room became soothing and quiet. I raised my right hand, touching the light ball when suddenly the light became strong and it enlighten my room. I closed my eyes.

I tried to open my eyes. I'm surprised that there's a lot of people in front of me. I'm in somewhere like a town. "Where am I?" I asked myself.

Then the familiar voice again came in my mind. "I've granted your wish. You are now in the world you've asked for. Now, what you have to do is find the guy you are looking for. Remember, you only have one day."

I was shocked. I'm not really dreaming. I can feel the cold breeze of the wind kissing my cheeks. I can hear the chattering of the citizens of this place. I realized that they all looked like anime. My heart filled with happiness and it was beating so fast thinking that I can finally meet that guy I've been fantasizing for. I'd never thought that it will happen to me. I feel sad at the same time when I realized that I only have one day to be with him.

"Where can I find Kurapika?" I asked. The voice didn't reply. I walked along the spatial town. My feet wearing flat black sandals keeps walking. I don't know where I'm going.

Kurapika's POV

I'm now on my day-off from my work being a bodyguard. Everyone splits up, left and took their own time and ways on how they will spend their time. "How are you going to spend your day-off, Kurapika?" Melody asked with her soft voice.

"I guess I'll be going to spend my time in my apartment and research about the scattered scarlet eyes of my comrades." I replied. I gave my goodbye, turned away and started walking away. Melody then started to take her own path.

* * *

Heather's POV

Three hours have passed and I still don't know where to go. I'm tired and hungry. The sky is also turning dark. I might had missed my chance of meeting Kurapika. I felt frustrated. "Seems like it's gonna rain soon. I need to find a shelter and spend my time there til the rain is gone, but first, I need to find something to eat then I'll start looking for him again." I said to myself.

I picked apples since I have no money. I sat under the tree and eat. Someone passed by, and guess who it was? It was Melody! I got my hopes up again. I quickly stood up, wiped all the grass and dust off my pants and ran after her. "Melody!" I called her with my high-pitched voice. Melody looked back to find out who's calling her. She saw me running and waving at her. Melody looked at me strangely, wondering who's the girl calling at her like she knew her very well.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" Melody asked me curiously.

"I'll tell you everything. Let's talk." I replied while catching my breath. Melody knew that I'm harmless so she came with me. We talked in a cafe. I told her everything.

"Will you tell me who you are?" Melody asked me while stirring her coffee.

"I am someone from the other world." I said.

"Other world?" She put the cup down.

"Yes. I'm here to look for Kurapika. I only have one day. Please help me grant my wish! Please tell me where he is!" I begged her wholeheartedly while looking at her straight in the eyes. Melody felt how strong my will is. She knows that I'm honest and won't do anything to Kurapika.

"Very well then. I'll give you his apartment's address." She brings out a piece of paper and writes the address. "There." She hands the paper to me. "It'll take three hours walk from here. Ask for directions. Be careful." She said while wearing a smile on her face.

"Thank you Melody! I'll never forget your kindness. I hope that I could repay you someday."

Melody was smiling. "Go ahead, your time is running out." She told me. I nodded and stood up from my chair. I left the cafe immediately. It started raining.

"I only have twenty hours left. I need to hurry." I said to myself while running. I've been running and asking directions around. I already consumed four and a half hours. Melody told me that I'll take three hours. Yes, but I wasted time because I got lost and been into many troubles.

After an hour, I finally reached Kurapika's place. I feel so nervous. My heart is pounding like it's gonna break all my nerves inside my body. I don't know what to say when I see him. I'm so happy that finally, my fangirl wish will come true. I'm walking towards the door and knocked. No one's answering. "He seems away. I guess I'll wait here." I said.

Kurapika's POV

I went to the cemetery to visit my parents. I spent four hours there. "Don't worry. I'll get your precious eyes back." I swear. I prayed and left. I went back home.

* * *

Heather's POV

"It's been four hours and still no sign of him? Am I going to fail to meet him?" I said sitting on the flooring with my eyes closed. Lying my head down on my knees, then I started crying. My hopes went down. It's raining hard. Raindrops sliding from my cold face. I felt very exhausted. My head is feeling heavy. I saw someone coming. "Who's that?" My eyes are getting blurry. I can't recognize the person. I fainted

Kurapika's POV

"Who is this girl? What is she doing outside my apartment?" I said and wondering. Why do I feel this way? I feel like I'm responsible with this girl and she has something to do with my life. I carried the girl inside my apartment. Put her on my bed. Dried her hair, and put the blanket on her.

I stared at her and touched her face, blushing. W-why did I do that? Why do I have this uneasy feeling? I shouldn't do disgraceful stuff to her. Oh my, maybe because I haven't been alone with a girl in a room. "Maybe I'll just cook something for her when she wakes up..."

* * *

A few hours later...

Heather's POV

I opened my eyes slowly. I was facing the ceiling. Lying on a bed. "W-where am I?" I get up from the bed and asked myself.

"You're in my apartment. You fainted outside the building. You've been asleep for ten hours." a voice responded. I'm pretty sure that voice is very familiar... Could it be?! I quickly stood up and went to the room where the voice is coming from. I stood up by the door. I saw Kurapika wearing his white full body suit.

"K-Kurapika?" I was stuttering and my tears are falling down through my cheeks. Kurapika looked at me concerned.

"Why are yo-" Kurapika didn't complete his words. I hugged him tightly right away. I sobbed. "W-why are you crying? W-what happened? Hey!" Kurapika panicked.

"I thought that I've failed to see you. I'm so happy that I finally met you." I said and still crying.

Kurapika's POV

"I thought that I've failed to see you. I'm so happy that I finally met you." said the girl.

"What are you saying? Tell me who you are." I said. I feel sorta happy. Why? What is this strange feeling? I started to blush.

Heather's POV

Kurapika hugged me back. We've been like that for a long time. I'm really not dreaming. I can hear and feel his breathing. The sweet scent of him. His clothes that's getting wet because of my tears. His arms that embraces my body. I really feel happy. My heart is full of joyousness. I've never dream that I could meet him someday. When everything is calm, I introduced myself to him.

"I'm from the other world. A world that is very far away from you. I've been looking after you all this time. This is my wish... to meet you someday. Twenty-four hours was given to me to find you and to be with you. Sooner, maybe after an hour, I'll disappear from this world of yours." I explained.

Kurapika's POV

My world turned upside down. I suddenly felt the loneliness in my heart. I'm falling down. I feel broke. Why do I feel this way? "I understand." I said. I held her hand and looked at her. "Why don't we spend the rest of your time together? Let's do something fun?" I smiled. She nodded and smiled. We stood up and went out together. We went to parks and had dinner.

Now I'm spending my time with this girl. A girl who I've just met, but I feel really attached to her. I don't really talk to strangers and I don't care about anything aside from avenging my people. But this time, I feel like I've known her for a long time. It's weird but I'm having fun and enjoying myself with her. I've never felt like this before.

* * *

Heather's POV

Afterward, we went back to Kurapika's apartment. "Kurapika, thank you. I really had fun with you. You have granted my wish completely. This is the best thing that ever happened to me." I said. Kurapika doesn't seem fine. He looks down and sad. "K-Kurapika?" I asked. Kurapika was silent. "Please don't be sad... I know what you've been through... I don't-" Kurapika hugs me tightly. I was surprised.

Kurapika's POV

I hugged Heather tightly. "Please don't go. I want to get to know you more." W-what am I saying? "I've lost a lot of important people in my life. I'm enjoying myself with you. I think it'll be good if you're with me." I said. My eyes are getting teary.

Heather's POV

I'm surprised that he'd say that to me. I didn't expect that it'll turned out like this. I just wished to see him. I hugged him back. "I wish I could... I really wish... I would like to spend my time with you. I can give up everything." I said. "Please promise me, when I'm gone. Don't let your anger pull you down. It hurts to see you like that. I want you to enjoy your life to it's fullest. Spend it with your friends. You may have lost the most important people in your life but it doesn't mean it's the end. Don't choose the dark path... I'll be watching you from the other world til the end. That's my last wish." I said.

Kurapika's POV

I just looked at her. I touched her face. Our faces were getting closer. The atmosphere is getting romantic. W-what am I doing? It's not like me but, I can't hold myself back.

Heather's POV

I was feeling nervous and happy at the same time. Our lips slowly touched each other. I'd never expected this. After that, he held my hand and gave me something... his earring. "Bring this with you so that you won't forget about me." He opened my palm and handed the earring to me. I smiled. My tears are falling again. I hugged him. But... W-what's happening? I'm fading? He looked with his gloomy face. I was crying but I still managed to put a smile on my face.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again." I hold his hands while I'm fading away slowly.

Fading  
Fading  
Fading  
Fading  
Fading  
Fading  
Fading  
Fading  
Fading  
Fading

The light appeared again. I opened my eyes and my tears are overflowing through my face. "A dream?" I asked myself. Something's in my hand. I opened my hand. I was surprised. It was Kurapika's earring. My tears fell down. I hold it tightly and put it near my heart...


	2. Chapter 2

Kurapika's POV  
Ever since Heather left the same day she came, my life as never been the same. Her leaving made me even more lonely than I ever thought. The last she said kept playing in my mind over and over again. 'Don't worry, we'll meet again.' "But when?" Was the question I kept asking myself whenever I hear it. When I started thinking of her, a dark hole would appear in my heart. I decided to turn all my focus back to my original goal, getting back all the scarlet eyes of my people, in attempt to distract myself. It actually worked for a little while, I even joined the Zodiacs with Leorio. Until the my boss offered me proposal.

"You wanted to see Mr. Nostrade?" I asked my boss as I enter into his room.

"Yes, I did. Please take a sit." Said my boss, Light Nostrade, as he offered me a chair.

"Alright." I closed the door behind me and sat down in the chair across from him.

"I had be thinking of a proposal."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering... Will you accept an engagement of marriage with my daughter?"

"W-What?! Marriage?" I was aghast by his pronouncement. _'Where is this coming from? And why me?'_ I thought.

"Yes."

"Are you serious about this?"

"Absolutely. Ever since Neon lost her ability to predict the future. You've been doing a great job helping me recover. Look Kurapika, if you accept my proposal you will become my heir. It would be a better opportunity for you than being a mere employee. Isn't it?" Light explained.

"But what about Neon? Does she even want this?" I asked concerned. _'I don't want Neon to feel like she has to do it if I accept.'_

"It's alright, I already had a talk with Neon and she's okay with it."

Once hearing that, I actually started to think. _'If you accept with my proposal, you will become my heir. That would a better opportunity for you.'_ His voice echoed in my head. _'It's true, becoming the Nostrade heir is indeed a better opportunity for me. I'll gain a lot of advantages like a stronger power in terms of control over the Nostrade's business.'_ Even thought there were all these benefits. Something told me that I just can't take it. "I'm sorry, but... I just can't accept it." I finally told him.

"I'll give you time to consider. You might change your mind afterwords."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

In the Kurta Clan, possible matches were being considered well before children ever became old enough to write coherent sentences . Many things were taken into account. Like family relations and of course, the amount of affection one partner had for the other. Contrary to some other cultures, the Kurta did not exclude their children's input from the matching. In fact, oftentimes it was one youngling's interest in another led to the rest. But no matter what; parents, mothers in particular, always had an eye out for potential suitors. When I was ten, my mother would always bring up a list of potential spouses.

"But I don't like girls." I would protest. It was natural for me to feel like that. Boys just don't like girls at that age.

"Of course your don't." My mother chuckled, waving my complaint aside. "Boys never like girls. And if they did, they never admit it. Wait until you're fifteen, then you'll like girls."

"And I don't want to marry any of my friends. Falling in love with a friend would just be... odd."

"It all begins with friendship," had been her reply. She never brought up her list again, but I knew she was still keeping it. I never doubted that was adding and subtracting names as time went on. While she never spoke of the list to me, she bombarded me with questions every now and then: What did I want to be. What kind of girl did I like. How many kids would I want.

Now I'm eighteen and I'm still not interested in women. I wonder what my mother would think about this possible engagement. Would she hate it because there's nothing between me and Neon? Or would she throw me right into it? And I wonder what that list would look like by now. But she's not here anymore. The decision is up to me.

"Kurapika!" Said a voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. I blinked, I was staring at my tea again. The voice was Melody.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You've been staring off into space. And you haven't been listening to a thing I've said."

"I haven't?" It sounded foolish, but was better than the 'You were talking?' that had almost come out instead.

"What was the last thing I said?" She asked, in the same tone my mother always used when she had me caught and knew it.

"That I haven't been listening to you?" I offered, taking momentary refuge in wit.

"Nice try." Melody took a sip of her tea. "So... Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I'm bothered?" I evaded.

"Yes, quite. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I stared out the window of the cafe for a few minutes. Wondering if I should tell her or not . But I eventually gave in because I knew she wouldn't stop until I told her. "Mr. Nostrade offered me a promotion." Even though that wasn't the truth, it also wasn't a lie either. And by the look in Melody's eyes, she knew that.

"Well that's great to hear."

"But..."

"But?"

"But... Something's telling me I shouldn't take it. And because of that, I'm not sure if I should take it or not."

"Well, all I can said to help you is to be patience. The answers will come to you when you listen to your heart."

"Thank you for the advice." I look out the window again to see that is started raining.

"Did you bring an umbrella?"

"No. Guess we're stuck here until the rain stops."

"Funny how this happened to me again."

I was a little confused on what Melody just said. But I decided to just brush it off and watch the rain. For some strange reason, the rain seems so familiar. A picture started to paint in my head. A face, a memory? What I imagined was a girl sitting outside of my apartment. Heather?! _'That's right! I must have been so busy about my goal that I forgot all about her.'_ I thought. I started to feel guilty about forgetting her. But that's when it came to me. _'I have to decline his proposal. I can't marry another women no matter what I could gain.'_

I got out of my seat so I call Mr. Nostrade. "Kurapika, where are you going?" Melody asked.

"I know what I have to do. So I need to tell Mr. Nostrade what my choice is." I answered her. She nodded in understanding.

I pulled out my phone and dialed my boss's number. "Hello?" Said Mr. Nostrade on the other line.

"I've made my final decision."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept. I can not marry a women who I have no feelings for. I hope you understand."

"It's alright, I completely understand. Sorry for wasting your time."

"It was no problem. Bye." When I hang up I saw Melody smiling at me.

"You made a good choice." She said as I sit back down. "You miss Heather, don't you?"

 _'How did she...? When did I...?'_ Many questions came to my mind that I wanted to asked. But my response was, "Yeah."

"She was a very nice girl. I really want to see her again."

 _'So that's how she knew. She's met her.'_ I look at the rain remembering that day I spent with her and what she said at the end. "Don't worry, you will."


	3. Chapter 3

Heather's POV  
My tears fell down my face as I held Kurapika's earring tightly to my heart. After a few minutes of sobbing, I wiped the tears away. "Kurapika, I'll find a way to get back to you. I don't care how long it takes. I will see you again." I said as I put on his earring on my right ear. "That's a promise."

* * *

It's been almost a year since I met Kurapika, and I haven't gotten any closer to seeing him again. But strange things have been happening. The déjà vu moments I would have once in awhile when I was little. They started happening again. Only this time, they are more clear and I can understand what was happening. Or should I say, what's going to happen.

I remember having a dream about Kurapika being asked to marry Neon. At first, I thought I had that dream because of the Kurapika X Neon post or pictures I've been seeing. But then I started thinking, it was very clear and I was able to understand all of it. When I have dreams, it always hard to understand since there are many random things going out of order. Since that is how dreams work with everyone. So the fact that this dream was clear and understandable made me wonder. Was that dream something that's going to happen in the other world? One thing was for sure, that the dream hasn't happened yet.

I was sure that it would happen soon. But something came to me. The future always changes. What if when it happens, Kurapika takes the deal and marrys Neon. The idea of Kurapika being with someone else made me sad. But I had to keep telling myself this. _'It's his life. If Kurapika decides to marry Neon so he can achieve his goal. Then I'll be happy for them, and hope they'll get along nicely.'_

Ever since I received it, I never once took off the earring. At first, whenever people would ask about it I would tell them about the time I spent with Kurapika. But they would tease me and say I'm crazy. So now whenever people ask. My answer would be something like, 'I like wearing only one earring.' or 'I lost the other one, but I still like wearing it.'

After all the teasing stopped. I started to wonder about the time I spent with Kurapika. The earring that I was always wearing proved that it wasn't a dream. What I was wondering was this. _'Did I go into the anime, or... Did I go to a different world.'_ My question was answered one day when I was reading my scriptures. The scriptures mentioned other worlds. So I found out that we really were from different worlds. But then the biggest

question came to me. _'How did Yoshihiro Togashi knew what would happen in another world, years before it would happen?'_ To find the answer, I knew I would have to ask Togashi himself. Because of the fact that Togashi hasn't been writing in awhile. I knew I couldn't send him a fan letter. So I tried to find another way to contact him. I knew it wouldn't be easy. After all my searching, I was able to talk to him through Facebook. He said he was a psychic and that when he saw the things that would happen in the other world. He decided to write it as a manga. He also said there was another reason why he did that, but he wouldn't tell me.

Through out this year, I was able to learn so much. I learned that there was another world out there. That Togashi saw what was gonna happen in that world and wrote about it. And that everything in Hunter X Hunter is real. But even though I learned so much, I still haven't found a way to get back to the other world. Togashi did said I would find a way, so I'll never stop. It is late September now.

 **'So how have u been?'** One of my online friends PMs me.

 **'Good, I'm getting ready to go to Disneyland tomorrow.'** I reply.

 **'LUCKY!'**

 **'Yeah, but I have to take the bus since my dad's car still isn't fixed yet.'**

 **'Hey, maybe it won't be as bad as it seems.'**

 **'I hope so because I'm gonna be stuck on that bus for 9 hours.'**

 **'Wow! Why so long?'**

 **'Because the will be taking the long way and will be making 3 stops on the way there. 1 in Blythe, 1 in San Bernardino, and 1 in LA.'**

 **'I c, well at least you'll b stopping at LA. Maybe u might c a celebrity.'**

 **'No, I doubt it.'**

 **'Anyway, hope you have fun at Disneyland.'**

 **'Oh, I will. Anyway, got 2 pack.'**

 **'Ok, c u later.'**

After I closed the window of the website I was on, my mom came in. "Are you almost done packing sweetie?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost done." I answer her as I put my clothes in my suitcase.

"Well I'll be going to Walmart to get you and your father food for the trip. Is there anything specific you want me to get?"

"Yeah, those strawberry short cakes I would eat a lot of in kindergarten. Oh, and some pockey too."

"Alright, and go to bed as soon as you're done packing. You might not get much sleep on the bus."

 _'Geez mom, thanks for making me think the bus might not be so bad.'_ I thought sarcastically. I finish packing my bag and went to bed like I was asked. As I was drifting off to sleep there was one thing I thought to myself. _'I wonder what Kurapika is doing.'_

* * *

Sleeping was always the same for me. Always out of order, that was how dreams were. But as I slept, images of my dream about Kurapika being asked to marry Neon played through my head again. Reminding me of its existence. I woke up to see that it was dark out. But even so, there were lights passing by the window next to me. Yes, I was on the bus. Just like my friend said, it wasn't so bad. Since there was a bathroom in the back, outlets by my seat, and free WiFi. After we returned back onto the bus on our last stop in Los Angeles was when I decided to take a nap. I know why I had that dream again. The dream had just happened. When I first had it, I was seeing what was going to happen. This time, I was seeing what just happened. I was happy seeing that nothing changed. Especially Kurapika's decision. That meant Kurapika wasn't going to marry Neon. And it's because of me.

"Hey dad, are we almost at Anaheim?" I asked my dad, who was sitting next to me. Of course I wasn't on this trip alone. Since many people think a girl of my age shouldn't be traveling on her own.

"Yeah, we'll be there in less than ten minutes." My dad answered.

"Okay, so are we going to Mama Cozza's for dinner?" (AN: Mama Cozza's is this really great restaurant in Anaheim, California.)

"Of course, it's one of those things we must do while we're in town." I chuckled hearing that. "We'll go there right after we check into the hotel, okay?"

"Okay!"

Kurapika's POV  
As I got ready for bed, I was thinking about what happened today. _'I wonder what Heather would think if she found out I forgotten about her for awhile. Would she be mad, sad?'_ I sigh and lay down on my bed. "I really wished I've gotten to know her more so I would know how she would react." I said to myself as I slowly fall asleep. The next thing I knew, I woke up to a small light shining in my face. "Wh-What?! What's this?"

"I'm here to grant you one wish." Said the sweet soft voice.

"Who are you?"

"My job is to let you experience beyond the bonds of possibility for one day." It was strange. Normally, this type of phenomena would have me be unsure of it. Since there is an old saying that all wishes comes with a price to pay. But I really felt calm inside. There were so many things I could think of to wish. But as I was thinking of what to wish for, Heather popped into my head _'I can see her again! See her world.'_

"I wish to see Heather again, a girl I met a long time ago from another world." The room became still. I raised my right hand to touch the light when suddenly the light became strong and it blinded my room. I closed my eyes because of the strong light. As I open my eyes, I notice that I'm no longer in my apartment. I look around to see that everything looked very... different. It was easily understandable that I was now in this other world, Heather's world.

I heard the familiar voice again in my head. "I've granted your wish. Now you're in the world you asked for. Now, what you have to do is find the girl you're looking for. Remember, you only have one day."

"I had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy." I look around and saw that it was 9:45. _'I should first check into a hotel in case I don't find her right away.'_ I start walking and soon find a hotel called The Buena Park Hotel and Suites.

"Hello, may I help you?" Said the hotel receptionist.

"I'd like a room please." I answer her.

"Alright then, give me a minute to see if we have any rooms available."

"Okay."

"Come on, dad! We need to get to Mama Cozza's before it closes." Said a voice.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Said another voice.

The first voice sounded very familiar. _'Could it be?'_ I look up the stairs where the voices were coming from and I saw a girl with long brown hair. At first, I didn't recognize her because I didn't even recognize myself in this world. But as soon as I looked into her brown eyes, I knew it was her.

Heather's POV  
"Heather?" Called a voice. I turned to see who was the one that called me. When I saw who it was, I was completely shocked. It was Kurapika. My eyes started to get teary. He was here. Kurapika is here in my world.

"Kurapika!" I yell as I run down the stairs towards him. When I reached him I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Will you always be crying like this every time we see each other?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe you're here. How did you even get here anyway?"

"Well, I guess you could say I wished to be here... with you."

"You did?"

"Yes." This was something I never thought would happen. He could have wished for the power to stop the Phantom Troupe. Or be with his fallen clan members again. But he chose to see me again. I was completely speechless.

"Heather, who is this?" Asked my dad, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"O-Oh! Dad this is Kurapika. Kurapika this is my dad." I introduce them to each other.

"So you're the Kurapika I've heard so much about you."

"You know about me?" Kurapika asked my dad.

"Of course I do. There was this one part in time when she wouldn't stop talking ab-"

"A-Alright dad, that's enough!" I stop him with my face all bright red. Kurapika laughed seeing how I was acting, it was so embarrassing. But even so, it was great hearing him laugh.

"Uh... excuse me, Mr. Kurta?" The hotel receptionist asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Kurapika answered her.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any available rooms for you."

"I see..."

"You can stay with us in our room." I suggested.

"I don't think so, Heather." Said my dad.

"Please dad, he doesn't have anywhere else to go." I give him my big puppy dog eyes that always worked, since I was daddy's little girl.

"Alright fine, but no funny business." He said eyeing Kurapika.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on anything." Kurapika said to him.

"You better not." I sweatdrop hearing that. _'Why do dads have to be over protective.'_

* * *

Kurapika's POV  
I was lucky that Heather's father let me stay in their hotel room. Even though I was given a soft bed, I still wasn't able to sleep. I tried to sleep, like I did many nights before. But the same nightmare kept coming back. It seem as though Uvogin and Pakunoda have been haunting me since I've killed them. I look over at where Heather was sleeping. She looked so cute while she was asleep. I got out of my bed and walk over to the window. It was very interesting about how different our worlds are to each other.

"Can't sleep?" Said a voice, I turn around to see that it was Heather.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked her.

"No, not at all."

"Then why are you up?"

"I guess you could say I'm just too excited to sleep."

"Excited? About what?"

"My dad and I are going to Disneyland tomorrow. That is why we're here."

"Disneyland?"

"It's a theme park I've been going to since I was little. They're actually having a big diamond celebration for their 60th anniversary."

"Really? Must be fun."

"It is... Hey, why don't you come with us. You did say you were given one day to spend some time with me. So why not?"

She did had a good point. I was here to be with her. Why waste it. "Okay, I'll go with you."

"You serious? Awesome! Will now you know why I'm up . So tell me, why are you up this late."

"I had a bad dream." I simply told her. There was a moment of silence.

"I see, was it about Uvogin and Pakunoda?"

"Yes." Then was more silence, but it is broken by Heather grabbing hold of my hand.

"Come on, sleep with me tonight."

I wasn't quite sure how to answer a statement like that. "W-What? Why?"

"Because it might help you sleep, and... I want to be close to you."

After hearing that, how could I say no. "Alright." Once Heather and I got into her bed. I was surprised by how peacefully I slept. For once in such a long time, I didn't had that nightmare.

* * *

Heather's POV  
"We're in front of the gate!" I said really excited. We were in front of the gates to Disneyland. And I were wearing the special outfit I made for today.

"Yeah, we got here early." Said my dad. Then I pulled out my camera and started taking pictures.

"Hey dad, smile!" I took his picture. "Oh, dad! Can you take a picture of me and Kurapika?" I hand him my camera and got closer to Kurapika.

"Okay... one, two, three." And he took our picture.

"This will be your first time going to Disneyland, Kurapika. We should get you one of those 'first visit' buttons."

"It's okay, you don't need to spend your money on me." Said Kurapika.

"Oh, worry. They're free!"

"They're free?"

"Yeah, Disneyland always hands out free buttons. Take it from me, since this will be my tenth time coming here."

"You've been here ten times?!"

"Yep, I know this place like the back of my hand."

"And that's nothing, I've been here way more than that." Said my dad.

"Wow..." Was all Kurapika could say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Good morning and welcome to Disneyland, the place where dreams come true. We are so glad you're here during our diamond celebration. This magical day will start in five minutes. Thank you." Said the speakers. After the speakers went off, the gates opened to let people in. Right when we were in front of the Sleeping Beauty Castle, the speakers went off again. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. All off us here in the magical kingdom are delighted to have you with us to commemorate six decades of Disney magic. Whether this is your first visit or one hundredth, we welcome you to our Disney family and invite you to be young at heart. 60 years ago, Walt Disney envisioned Disneyland to be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world. We are proud to continue that happy legacy and we hope you enjoy many sparkling moments with us during our diamond celebration. For your safety and those around you, we ask that you walk to your next destination. Thank you, and may you enjoy your day in this magical place of Walt Disney."

"I can't believe I'm back. And with you." I said as I hug Kurapika.

"I'm just happy that I'm here with you." He said as he hugged me back.

The day went on and it was perfect. Everything just felt right when Kurapika sat next to me. Even though it bugged me that every time we got on a ride, my dad tried to sit in between me and Kurapika. In the end, Kurapika and I got to sit together. But Kurapika had to sit in between me and my dad. I was happy, that things were going smoothly between Kurapika and my dad. But it all changed in the middle of the last ride we went on, Indiana Jones Adventure. In the middle of the ride we saw a wall covered in spiders. Once Kurapika saw that his eyes turned scarlet. I was able to quickly calm him down. But my dad was very shocked to see Kurapika's scarlet eyes.

"Alright, explain now! Who are you?" My dad yelled at Kurapika, after the firework show.

"I am a member of the Kurta clan." Kurapika answered him calmly.

"The Kurta clan? I've never heard of them."

"We're known for our unique scarlet eyes. When our emotions heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, as though on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in my world. They command high prices on the black market."

"In your world?"

"Dad the reason why you've never heard of them is because they lived in another world. And Kurapika is actually from that world." I explain.

Kurapika's POV  
"Like always, it looks like I ran into another person who hates me only because of my scarlet eyes. Guess this will never change no matter what world I'm in . But still even though there is a chance that Heather's father hates me. I still don't want him to get between me and Heather. I didn't know what this feeling is, but I didn't want to leave her side. _'This feeling, is it what I think it is.'_

"I'm sorry, but it would be best if you stay away from us." Said Heather's father.

"But dad-" Heather said, but her father grabbed her arm and started walking away.

"P-Please just... let me be with her. Just a little longer." I begged.

"And why should I let you do that!" He yelled back as he turned to face me.

"Because I-I...I love her" He didn't say anything, but I did see that Heather was surprised to hear that. I stood my ground and gave him a determined face to truly showed how serious I was.

"You love her?" He finally spoke.

"Yes."

"Do you love her enough to die for her."

"Yes." I didn't even need to think on that question. What I said is true and I won't take it back, ever.

He looks over at Heather. "And do you feel the same way?" He asked her.

She didn't answer as she started to cry, but she soon spoke. "Yes."

He let go of her arm and lightly pushed her toward me as he said, "Then go."

Heather ran straight for me and the next thing I knew, I felt a pair of sweet soft lips on mine. I deepen the kiss, wrapped my arms around her waist as she put her arms around my neck. I felt complete. While we were kissing, I felt her put something on my left ear. My earring. As we broken the kiss Heather gave me a big smile. Her tears were tears of joy. "I love you too, Kurapika. And you have no idea how long I've wanted to say that." I smile and give her a peck on the forehead.

"Alright you two love birds. Face over here and smile, I want to get a picture of you two in front of the castle." Said her father as he held up a camera. As the picture was being taken, all I wanted was for nothing to change. I wanted to be with Heather forever. But after I saw the flash, I started to fade.

"No, Kurapika! Please don't go!"

I was sad too that I had to go. "I have to, my time is up."

"But, I want you to stay."

"I'm sure we'll find a way to stay with each other. I know we will." As I continue to fade, Heather puts something in my hand.

Fading

Fading

Fading

Fading

Fading

Fading

Fading

Fading

Fading

I woke up on my bed in my apartment. It was still dark, it was like a second hasn't even passed here. But when I looked at the date on my clock, I saw that an entire day has passed since I last looked at it.I look at my hand to see what Heather gave me. It was a button of the characters in the theme park with a text that reads 'First Visit'. "I'll never forget about you again, Heather." Right when I said that, I heard a knock on my door. It was Melody.

"Kurapika, where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!" She said.

"Sorry, I was just... visiting someone."

Heather's POV  
I was sad that Kurapika had to leave. I wanted to stay by his side. As I kept wishing and wishing, a strong light started to surround me. "Wh-What?! What's happening?" I asked myself.

"Heather!" Yelled my dad, I turn around to see that he had a big smile on his face. "Go! Go after him."

"Thank you so much, daddy! And don't worry, I'll come back to make sure my stuff gets home safe." After I said my good-byes. I thought real hard about where I wanted to go. The next thing I knew, I was in Kurapika's apartment and he was there, right in front of me.

All he did was stare at me, until he finally spoke. "Heather?" He said so surprised to see me again so quick.

"I guess 'soon' was sooner than we thought." I told him. He immediately hugged me, right then and there. As I hug him back, I never felt more happier. It was happily ever after. _'I guess we'll always be together... forever.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Kurapika and I have been dating for almost a month and things have been going well. Until that morning. I woke up like I normally would. My alarm waking me for seminary. Kurapika was right next to me. He spent the night because he simply fell asleep here. And I didn't want to wake him to have him go back to his apartment. The second I turn off my alarm and got out of bed, a sharp, heavy, ugly, twinge was gripping the base of my spine. I recognize this pain. It was my time of the month. _'Crap!'_ I thought to myself as I groan in pain.

"Heather, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look okay to me."

"I'm fine."

"Heather, tell me what's wrong. Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I-I can't tell you." I just couldn't tell him. "Just leave it alone, I have to get ready for school."

* * *

I was unsure about how I left things with Kurapika this morning. I did my school work to get my mind off it. But as I finished, I got bored. So I got on Quotev with my school laptop. Things were going great, until I read Kurapika's latest post.

 **Heather was acting weird this morning. She was in a lot of pain and I asked her if there was anything I can do, but she said no. I tried to ask her why, but she wouldn't tell me. The weird thing is that she usually tells me everything. I wonder what's wrong with her and why she isn't telling me.**

 _'Guess I didn't hide the pain well enough.'_ I comment on the post. **It's okay, Kurapika, I'm fine. What I'm going through right now is normal.**

 **Are you sure? It didn't seem normal to me.** He replied.

 **I'm fine, if you don't believe me you can ask my mom.**

He didn't reply back. I wasn't sure what to do. I needed to talk with someone. I thought it would be best to talk with someone online. Since not many of my friends at school know Kurapika or seen Hunter X Hunter. And the friends that do are guys and there was no way I would bring it up with them since I can't even talk to Kurapika about it.

All of my friends that I usually talk to weren't online. So I go through my followers list to find someone online. Who I found was Giselle17888. I send her a message. **I need someone to talk to. Can you talk to me?**

 **Ok, sure :D**

 **Okay, I just saw my boyfriend's latest post and it made me sad.** I add a link to the post.

 **Your boyfriend is really caring, he just want to know what's wrong with you, that's all... why the post made you sad?**

 **Well... the reason why I can't tell him is because... What's wrong with me is that I started my period.**

 **Okay... well, it would be a bit weird to tell a boy that you're having your period...**

 **Yeah, and I'm not sure what to tell him since it's an awkward thing to talk about.**

 **Well, maybe you should tell him that you're okay and he doesn't need to worry about you, you don't have to tell him about your period but at least he knows that you're okay. If you don't tell him anything, that would get him even more worried.**

 **O-Okay. Thank you for listening. All my other friends aren't online.I really needed someone to talk to, thank you.**

 **No problem :D hey, if you have any other problems that you want to talk about you can always talk to me and I will try my best to help you :D**

 **Alright, I will in the future. :)**

 **:D**

Kurapika replies back to my comment. **Heather, I'm worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong so I can at least understand.**

 **I couldn't reply until I was home from school. I ... I can't.**

 **WHY NOT?!**

 **It's too embarrassing. XO (And the xo is a face, not a hug and kiss. In case that's what you thought.)**

 **Being in pain is embarrassing?**

 **No, that's not it. It's... uh.**

 **I'm coming over.**

 **WHAT?!**

 **You can't ask these things, Kura-chan!~** Melody replied too. (My online friend, not Senritsu.)

A few minutes later there was a knock on my bedroom door, followed by someone coming inside. It was Kurapika. "Heather, why aren't you telling me what's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine, Kurapika."

"No, you're not! Even now I can see you're in pain." I wasn't sure how to tell him. "Maybe... you don't love me like I thought."

"I do, Kurapika! I really do love you, with all my heart."

"Then... why don't you tell me. You tell me everything. So why not this? Do you not trust me?"

"You've never given me reason not to."

"Then tell me!"

"I..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

Kurapika let out a sigh and turned so his back was facing me. "I'm outta here."

I grabbed his hand and hold onto him tightly. "F-Fine, you win. First off, there's nothing wrong with me. And this truly is normal for me. But it's just embarrassing to talk about. What's going on is... is..." _'Come on, Heather. Just say it quickly, like a bandage.'_ "I'monmyperiod."

I said it a little bit too fast. I saw the look on his face as he turned to face me. I can tell he heard and understood me. His expression showed that the gears in his head were turning, and a light bulb had turned on. "Oh! I see... Now I understand why you were so embarrassed about it. But, I didn't know that was painful."

I just couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "Well of course you didn't. You're a boy, after all." He then puts me up and place me on my bed.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you."

"It's okay, you were just concerned for me. And... I guess I'm happy you kept pushing. Since I now got it off my chest. I'm now comfortable about talking about it with you. Since you're understanding."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Hey, Kurapika?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No... You're the only girl I've ever dated."

"Then this all makes sense. It can be strange, confusing, and there can also be some rough moments when you start dating. It's not all roses and chocolates."

"Have you dated before?"

"No, you're also the only person I've ever dated."

"Then... how are you so wise about this?"

"Experience doesn't always give you wisdom. And you don't only gain wisdom through experiences. I've gain my wisdom through viewing others. I learned about relationships from watching other people's relationships since middle school."

"I see..."

"Base on what I've seen, I understand why there's a no dating til you're 16 rule in my church. All the relationships I've watched in middle school never lasted because they don't understand themselves, let alone each other. And middle school is a confusing time, regardless on if you're in a relationship or not."

"I see your point. That things have been going well between us because we're both mature and fully understand ourselves, and well as each other."

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well, I hope we don't ever get into another fight."

"Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

I **really** hate it when test come up so fast. I end up barely getting any sleep. Trying hard to get homework done and study. "Heather, you should be asleep by now." Said my boyfriend with a look of concern on his face.

"I need to study." I simply told him.

"But you also need rest. What good would studying do you if you keep rubbing sleep out of your eyes."

"Stop your worry, I'm almost done."

"Alright, is there anything that you need?"

"I guess some water."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Kay."

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked my self. I look around and see that I'm in a small room with no windows or doors. "How am I suppose to get out?" I sat down on the only chair in that room. I then notice that I was no longer wearing my 'I just wanna eat 🍕 and :sleeping: ' t-shirt with black PJ bottoms and slippers. I was now wearing what looked like the Alice costume in My Candy Love. "This is weird. Don't get me wrong, the new outfit is cute. But... still weird."

I let out a sigh as I lean back in my chair. _'I need some water.'_ I look over at the table next to me and saw that there was a pitcher and a glass on it. _'How convenient.'_ I pour myself some water and drink from the glass to stop my thirst. My hand begins to shirk as I place the glass down and I then notice that it wasn't just my hand. It was my whole body. I shirk so much that I fall off my chair. "What just happened?! Why did I suddenly get smaller?" I look up at the pitcher and it had a label on its handle that reads 'Drink Me'. _'Great, I must be in Wonderland.'_ "But what would me shirking do to get me outta here?"

I see a keyhole shape doorway. And base on my experience of playing Alice Madness Returns. It meant a way out. But the second I step my way through, I was standing on nothing. "Huh?" The moment I realize this, I fell. I scream as I fall outta the sky. After some minutes of falling, my skirt puffs up like a parachute. I glide down perfectly, almost as if angels were carrying me. And I peacefully land.

"Wow... That was scary at first. But other than that, it was fun." When I look at where I landed, I just froze. I was right on top of a house of cards. ' _Crap! What do I do now?'_ / I stood completely still as i try to figure out a way to get off and not disturb the cards. But then a aerated feeling started to creep to my nose. _'No! Don't sneeze! Don't sneeze, like in multimedia class. Whatever you do, do not-'_ **Achoo!**

That one sneeze was all it took for the house of cards to go tumbling down. I start falling again, but this time there was no angels or a parachute skirt to save me and I fell into the water. I succeed to swim up to the surface, but was in trouble to stay up. "Help!" I yelled. "I can't swim. Help me!" Something then pulls me out of the water. It felt like wet fur.

"I thought humans are suppose to swim." Said a voice. When I look at my savor, I was surprised at who it was It was Killua , he was wearing purple strips with cat ears and a tail. _'So he used his tail to pull me out.'_

"Not everyone can swim, Killua."

"Killua? I'm the Cheshire Cat."

 _'So it's gonna be like Sonic and the Secret of the Rings, huh?'_ "Sorry, my mistake."

"Did you realize what you did?"

"Huh?" I said confused.

"You just destroyed someone's home!"

"What?"

"Those cards, that was my friend's house."

"Hey, don't blame me! It was an accident."

"You know what, forget it. Say what you want, but _you're_ in trouble now." He said with a grin as he disappeared.

"Of course Killua was the Cheshire Cat. And it seems as though I'm Alice. I wonder who everyone else is. And I wonder who is the Queen of Hearts." I walk along the river until I reach a waterfall. The waterfall was a statue of a girl. It was like the waterfall is the girl's tears as she cry. But I could tell who it was because most of its features were worn away.

"Wow, talk about a cry baby." Said a voice. I look to see that it was Leorio sitting on a mushroom and smoking on a pipe.

"That statue?"

"No, you."

"Excuse me?"

"This is the river of tears. If the statue haven't been affected by weather erosion. Then you would see that the statue is you. The river is made up of all the tears you shed over the years. So you must cry alot knowing how long it is."

I walk up to him. "I do admit I did cry alot when I was younger. But I don't anymore."

"Oh, but you still do now." He breathed into the pipe and blew out the smoke. I cough by the smell.

"Don't do that! Smoking causes cancer."

"True, but it's my choice."

"Even so, still, may you please not do that around me? Secondhand smoking can cause health problems as well."

"Very well then."

"What do you mean that I still cry?"

"I mean what I said. Nothing more and nothing less. But you deny it."

"No, I don't!"

Leorio breathed into the pipe again. "Yes, you do." A big puff of smoke blew me up into the air, I landed on a tree branch.

"Are you okay, little miss?" Asked a voice. I turn to see that it was Gon in a bunny suit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just never thought things would be hard being this size."

"I can help. I have a friend that can get you back to your original size." He then placed me on his shoulder. "Let's go! I'm the White Rabbit."

"I'm Heather." I think about what Killua said to me earlier. "Hey, do you have a house made of cards?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"Well... I actually knocked it down. I'm very sorry."

"It's okay, it falls down all the time." After a few minutes of walking we made it to an outdoor tea party. "Hatter, I'm here!"

"And you're on time for once." Said the Hatter, but it was really... Kurapika.

"Kurapika?!" I said out of surprise.

"Huh? No, I'm the Mad Hatter. And you are?"

"Her name is Heather. And she needs some cake so she can get big again." Gon explains.

"Bring her here then."

"Where's everyone else?"

"It appears that whenever you're on time everyone else is late."

"That must be funny." I said as I jump off of Gon's hand, or should I say paw. Kurapika pulls out a glass case and gets a small square cake from it. Well, small to him. The cake had icing writing that says 'Eat me'.

"Eat this."

I bit into the cake and try to take in as much cake as I can. The cake tasted like a pound cake. After swallowing, I run off the table as I grow back. "That's better, back to my size. But I still don't understand my clothes shirk and grow with me."

"Is it really that strange?" Gon asked. Kurapika just laughed.

"So... ah. Who else is coming to your tea party?"

"The Cheshire Cat and Caterpillar." Kurapika answered.

"Caterpillar?"

"He's the person that is always at the waterfall of tears." Said Gon.

"But he didn't look like a caterpillar." _'Yet he did smoke like the caterpillar.'_

"Appearances aren't everything. For instance, you look more like an Alice." Said Kurapika. _'Is it because of the dress and that I'm not wearing my glasses?'_

"I guess you're right."

"I'm the Mad Hatter." Kurapika introduced himself.

"Really? You don't seem mad. You're actually pretty sane."

"It's because I don't use mercury glue. That's what cause hatters to go mad."

"Oh! But wait, if you're not mad then why do you call yourself the Mad Hatter?"

"Because that's how the story goes." _'So he's aware that this is Alice in Wonderland. Maybe he is mad after all. Or maybe I'm the one that's mad. Or... I don't know!'_ "You seem to be thinking too hard. Are you a logical thinker?"

"At times, I am."

"I guess this is one of those times. Logical thinking won't do you any good."

"You do have another good point." Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, and from it appeared Leorio.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Leorio.

I cough at the smoke again. "I thought I told you not to smoke around me!"

"Hey, who invited the cry baby?!"

"I'm not a cry baby!"

"I did." Kurapika butts into the conversation. "She is my guest. So please be kind to her, Caterpillar."

"Like hell!" Leorio yells. "She's the one that made the river of tears."

"Then you should be thanking her."

"What?!"

"The river of tears is Wonderland's water supply. We wouldn't even have tea here if it wasn't for her. Besides, it's always okay to cry." _'Oh Kurapika, you're always so nice to me, even in my dreams. Try not to cry, Heather!'_

"Fine, whatever. I'm sorry for calling you a cry baby."

"It's okay." I told Leorio. "So what kind of party is this anyway?"

"It's an unbirthday party!" Gon said happy.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, it's all of our unbirthday. Mine, Hatter's Caterpillar's, and Cheshire's."

"Today is my unbirthday too!"

"It is? Then let's sing!" Gon and everyone else started singing the unbirthday song. (You know what song I'm talking about.X3)

"Here Heather, have some tea." Said Kurapika as he tried to give me the drink, but I didn't take it.

"No, thank you. I don't drink tea." I told him.

"Would you like some hot chocolate instead?"

"Yes, I would. Thank you very much." He handed me the tea cup that held my hot chocolate. When I bring it to my lips it tasted like my mom's homemade strawberry hot chocolate.

"Here, have some short cake." Gon said as he handed a slice of strawberry short cake. But before I took a bite, a grin appeared. And then the rest of Killua after.

"Did I made in time to catch Rabbit being late?" Killua asked.

"Jokes on you, Cheshire. Rabbit was here on time for once." Said Kurapika.

"Ah man, so that means I'm the last one to arrive. I need to get here early." Killua then looks over to me. "You!" He yells as he points at me. "Rabbit, this is the human girl that destroyed your house. Although she's alot bigger now."

"Cheshire, leave her alone. I already know."

"And your okay with it?!"

"Yeah, I'm going to get a new house anyway. Since it's always falling down."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm really sorry." He said to me.

"It's okay." I told Killua.

"No, it's not! It's not okay, because..."

"Because?"

Killua played with his cup. "Because I... sorta turned you into the King."

"You did what?!" Leorio yelled.

"King? I thought there was a Queen." I said.

"Please, no one would ever marry a guy like him even if he is royalty."

"Cheshire, why would you do that?" Kurapika asked.

"I was just trying to look after my friend. But now I know that was a mistake."

 _'They're making such a big deal out of this.'_ I thought to myself. _'I wonder who this King i-'_ I couldn't finish my thought. A hole suddenly appeared under my chair and I fell down. I scream as I fall. "Heather!"

I look around where I was and it seemed to me that I was in a throne room. "Welcome to my castle, Heather." Said a scary, familiar voice.

I turned to the voice and it was none other than... "Hisoka!"

"Yes, that is me. Hisoka, King of Hearts." He said as he held up a king of hearts card. He then throws it at me. I manage to catch it, but when I looked at the card again. The king of hearts had become a joker. " ️But looks can be deceiving." _'I should have known Hisoka would be here. As the king instead of a queen.'_ "Are you a queen, or a pawn? ️An idiot or a practice fool? ️Who are you, girl?"

"Well... this is my dream. So I guess that makes me a queen!"

"Really? You sure about that?"

Something then grabs on my leg. I try to use Gyo and I was kinda able to see Hisoka's Bungee Gum. _'Crap!'_ I'm then lifted into the air and was hanging upside down. I hold my skirt in place so nothing could be seen. "You pervert! Let me go!"

"Alright." He then puts me down and I fell down to the ground. My worst landing in this dream. I look to the side and saw a large knife. _'The Vorpal Blade in Alice Madness Returns!'_ "The only way you can become queen. ️Is if you defeat me."

I grab the vorpal blade. Then I run straight for him and yell. "You're on, Hisoka!"

 **Bang!** "Ouch, what just happen?" I said to myself. I was back in my bedroom and back in my PJs.

"You fell out of bed." Said Kurapika.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." I groan as I rub my head.

"When I came back with your water, you had fallen fast asleep. So I put you to bed."

"How long have I been asleep?" My alarm answered that question before Kurapika could by going off. I glare at my blonde boyfriend. "Do my parents know you slept over on a school night?"

"Yeah, I asked your mom and she was okay with it."

"Of course she would, she likes you."

"Unlike your dad, who just plain hates me."

"He doesn't hate you!" I said as I throw my pink heart glow pillow at him.

"Ow! Heather, you do know that unlike your other throw pillows. This one has batteries and lights inside, so it's hard when throwing at someone, right?"

"Sorry about that. I just threw that closest pillow to me." I said as I sweat drop.

"Apology accepted."

"Man, why did my dream have to end right when the fight between me and Hisoka was about to start?"

"Heather, I don't know what happens in your dreams. But clearly you're psychotic in them."

"So sane that you're truly insane."

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Forget about it."

"Alright."

"Okay, time for me to get ready for school."

Dream Dictionary: The dream means I have things I would like to escape from but feel I can't. It mostly was talking about my tests.


End file.
